1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape cutting device, and more particular to a portable adhesive tape cutting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional adhesive tape cutting device comprises a base 1. A rotatable wheel 3 is pivotally provided in a recess 2 of the base 1. A roll of adhesive tap 4 is fitted on the rotatable wheel 3. A blade seat 5 with a blade 6 is provided at the front end of the base 1. When in use, the adhesive tape is cut by the blade 6. After cutting, the front end of the roll of adhesive tape is adhered on the blade 6 for next use. There is no need to find out the front edge of the roll of adhesive tape every time.
However, when the user wants to change the position of the conventional adhesive tape cutting device, he/she must hold the two sides or the bottom of the base 1 with both hands. The surface of the base 1 is smooth. Sometimes, the adhesive tape cutting device may fall out of the user's hands by accident. Furthermore, during use, the adhesive tape cutting device may slide because of applying an improper force. It is necessary to adjust the position of the adhesive tape cutting device again, so it is difficult to change the position of the adhesive tape cutting device. Besides, the blade 6 protrudes out of the adhesive tape cutting device. It may hurt the user when in use. The roll of adhesive tape will lessen during use to change the angle of the adhesive tape to extend out, which causes that the roll of adhesive tape cannot be adhered certainly. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.